Les maladies humaines
by Kaelyan
Summary: Spock ne comprend que très peu les maladies humaines, malgré tout son savoir. Et lorsqu'il va voir McCoy, celui-ci comprend immédiatement le problème. Mais il ne peut pas dire simplement au commandant en second qu'il est amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? [Ecrit pour les Nuits du FoF]


_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Je vous propose une fiction écrite pour les Nuits du FoF.**_ _ **Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_ _ **Le but des Nuits du FoF est simple. Un thème donné toutes les heures. 8 thèmes. Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**_ _ **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Trek » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Humor / Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Date : 3 juin 2018**_

 _ **Thème 4 (00h00) : Palette**_

 _ **Durée d'écriture : 1h15**_

* * *

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

« Spock ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda le médecin de l'Enterprise en fronçant les sourcils. « Jim a encore fait l'imbécile ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Pas que je sache, Docteur McCoy, » répondit le vulcain sur son ton habituel. « Je viens pour une consultation. »

« Vous... pardon ? » s'étrangla l'humain. « Vous êtes malade ? » railla-t-il.

Mais forcément, étant médecin, la vanne marcha moyennement...

« Si je n'avais pas confronté à un problème de santé, je ne serais pas venu vois consulter, Docteur. Je ne sais pas si je suis _malade_ mais il est certain que je ne vais pas parfaitement bien, » répondit le vulcain.

« C'est une expression ironique, Spock. Cela veut dire... ok, laissez tomber. »

Le vulcain regarda ses mains.

« Je n'ai rien dans les... » s'étonna-t-il mais McCoy le coupa.

« C'est aussi une expression, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » s'écria le médecin, faisant se retourner les deux infirmières qui discutaient un peu plus loin avec un autre patient. « Et si vous commencez la moindre phrase concernant une entité supérieure, » reprit-il à voix basse en dardant un index exaspéré vers le vulcain, « je vous jure que je vous suspends par vos putain d'oreilles pointues jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'allongent assez pour pouvoir en faire un nœud à l'arrière de votre tête ! »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils.

« Physiologiquement, cela n'est pas possible, docteur. Je pensais que vous le saviez. »

Leonard appuya ses mains bien à plat sur son bureau et inspira profondément. Il allait le rendre cinglé cet abruti de gobelin...

« Allez-vous bien Docteur ? Je vous sens... tendu, » déclara le Vulcain

Pour sa santé mentale, McCoy décida de ne pas continuer la conversation.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Monsieur Spock ? » demanda-t-il et il fut fier de son ton mesuré.

« C'est assez... particulier. Je sais que ce n'est pas une affection vulcaine, et vu que malheureusement je connais mal les maladies humaines, je me tourne vers vous, » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, je vous écoute. Quels sont les symptômes ? »

Le vulcain fit alors une chose qui failli faire s'éclater la mâchoire de Leonard sur le carrelage de son bureau. Il _se dandina_ _d'un pied sur l'autre_.

« Eh bien, c'est assez perturbant... j'ai tendance à perdre le contrôle de moi-même par moment, sans que j'arrive à trouver un dénominateur commun. Ce n'est pas au même endroit, ni au même moment de la journée, ni au même stade de fatigue ou de faim. Ce n'est pas non plus toujours la même... émotion, » expliqua-t-il encore avec une certaine gêne.

 _Toujours en galère avec les sentiments le pauvre bougre_ , pensa le médecin pour lui-même.

« Pouvez-vous me donner des exemples de ces... pertes de contrôle ? » questionna Leonard.

Un tic agita le coin de la lèvre de l'autre homme.

« Je suppose qu'il serait illogique de vous demander de l'aide et ne pas me répondre à vos questions, » soupira le vulcain. « Soit. Si cela peut vous aider... Tout à l'heure, sur la passerelle, je me suis senti fortement agacé. Dans la coursive H du pont dix-sept, il y a huit heures et trente trois minutes, je me suis retrouvé désemparé... » commença-t-il à énumérer. « Il y a deux jours et vingt deux heures une tristesse mêlée d'une colère intense se sont emparées de moi... »

« Monsieur Spock, j'aurais besoin du cont... » l'arrêta le médecin, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Il y a deux jours, était-ce après le repas, lorsque nous sommes retournés à nos quartiers pour la nuit ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son patient.

« Tout à fait. »

« Tout l'heure sur la passerelle, était-ce lorsque Jim a donné raison à Scotty ? »

« En effet. »

Le médecin déglutit et continua, proposant une quinzaine d'exemples différents, déclinant toute une palette d'émotions différentes. À chaque fois il tomba juste.

Et le diagnostique était sans appel.

* * *

Spock était amoureux.

Le commandant en second aimait le commandant.

Le semi-vulcain ne maîtrisait plus ses sentiments.

Le gobelin était amoureux de Jim.

Nom. De. Dieu.

« Vous savez donc ce qui m'arr... » demanda le vulcain mais le médecin se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, secoué, et Spock s'arrêta de parler de lui-même.

 _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible... ça ne peut pas être possible... bon sang !_

Leonard inspira profondément et hésita.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire comme ça, sans délicatesse, Spock, » avoua le médecin. « C'est le genre de chose que nous devons comprendre par nous-mêmes. »

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils.

« Que craignez-vous, docteur ? »

« De vous choquer. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. »

Le médecin laissa échapper un rire désemparé.

« Oh moi je vois très bien, faites-moi confiance. »

« Je peux tout encaisser, peu importe la maladie. »

« Vous n'êtes pas malade, Spock, » expliqua le médecin qui vit le vulcain se détendre d'un coup.

 _"Je peux tout encaisser", mon œil oui !_

« Écoutez, je vous propose ceci : je vais passer un peu de temps à vos côtés, chaque jour, durant quelques semaines. Je dirai au capitaine que c'est pour une étude sur les vulcains. J'ai bien une idée, mais elle est si... étonnante que je dois la confirmer avant de vous l'annoncer. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

* * *

Le vulcain réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien. J'accepte, docteur. »

McCoy hocha la tête à son tour.

« Continuez à vivre comme d'habitude, surtout, je ne pourrai pas recueillir de données fiables sinon. »

Le vulcain acquiesça une dernière fois, le remercia et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Leonard laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Spock. Le gobelin. Amoureux. C'était une foutue farce. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Et pourtant.

Et il aurait pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Il ne savait pas des masses de choses sur l'histoire des vulcains, mais en ayant un à bord, il avait été consciencieux et avait apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait sur eux, leurs maladies, leurs physiologie...

Il savait que ceux qui tombaient amoureux ne changeaient plus de partenaire et étaient promis à une belle vie parce la personne qu'ils aimaient les aimait aussi. Sauf que Jim n'était pas un putain d'oreille pointues. Les humains ne tombaient pas forcément amoureux de la personne qui les aimait...

Il se frotta les yeux.

Jim et Spock passaient un temps fou tous les deux. Et Jim était magnétique. Même lui, pur hétéro, s'en rendait compte.

Le commandant avait offert une amitié totale à son second, lui vouait une confiance aveugle et avait donné sa vie pour lui. Et au jour le jour, Kirk ne se lassait pas du caractère vulcain de son ami. Bien entendu, leur relation était dans les deux sens. Ce qui valait pour l'un valait pour l'autre... et Jim ne serait jamais aussi loyal à quiconque qu'il l'était à Spock.

Alors Leonard supposa qu'un tel dévouement de la part de son capitaine, accompagné d'une telle acceptation de qui il était, moitié humain, moitié vulcain, ça avait touché le commandant en second au plus profond.

McCoy poussa un soupir désespéré.

Ça allait finir en catastrophe.

* * *

Il ne lui fallu que deux jours pour confirmer son pré-diagnostique. Il attendit encore trois jours pour être certain, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que peut-être le capitaine n'était pas totalement insensible au vulcain. Déterminé à en avoir le cœur net, il se décida à parler à son meilleur ami.

« Jim, le gobelin est amoureux, » soupira le médecin en buvant une gorgée de son whisky, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de docteur, un soir, tard.

Le capitaine, qui était en train de se resservir, se figea totalement durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut au tour de McCoy d'être stupéfait. Il n'avait _jamais_ vu son ami dans un tel était. Son regard était plus expressif que jamais, et Leonard assista avec soulagement à la bataille entre la souffrance et l'espoir qui se déroulait dans les iris bleus.

« Oh, » finit par déclarer le capitaine. « Et... de qui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il avait tenté de rendre détaché, sans y arriver une seule seconde.

McCoy ne put empêcher un sourire en coin.

« ça, c'est la question à cent mille, capitaine, » déclara-t-il.

Jim embraya la conversation sur un autre sujet mais fut distrait le reste de la soirée. Lorsque le capitaine rentra dans ses quartiers, Leonard avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout n'allait peut-être pas si mal se terminer...

* * *

.


End file.
